Rage of the Beast
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: This story is a small spoiler alert for after Night and before Night's sequel.


_This story is a small preview of what the future of Night and Night's sequel or sequels will be like. I know I haven't finished up Night yet and only got a couple of chapters for the beginning of the story, but I like to give some spoilers to get more people to read the story that the small spoiler cooperates with. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but it will not be a one-shot. Plus, since this chapter is before the chapter in Night where I tell everyone what type of mutant Night is I will not give out any clues or solid evidence of what she is. Next chapter I will since next chapter will be after the chapter in Night. I'm ranting a little aren't I? I just wanted to give out this information is all. Well, here you go:_

"NO!"

Night lifted her head and turned it towards the other bed on the other side of the room. Michelangelo was panting and groaning in his sleep. His face held fear and a little bit of anger. He was having another nightmare. He has been having them ever since Night and the others rescued him.

Night got up and stood by his bed. She placed her hands on Mikey's shoulder and chest and gave him a small shake. "Mikey, wake up. It's not real. Come on Michelangelo. Don't let me tell Raph that it was you who put that custard in his bike's fuel tank and deleted all of those wrestling matches that he recorded."

Michelangelo's breathing calmed down and his face was clear of the fear and hate. "You wouldn't."

"I would and you know it." Night smiled as Mikey chuckled. She frowned again. "Was it the same dream again?"

"The one where I felt angry all of the time?"

"Yes, that one."

"No. This time I was in a dark room. There were growling noises, like from a giant wild animal. Huge red eyes glowed from a darker corner and they stared at me, like they were waiting for me to do something. Then there was this voice. I could hear the strength, evil and power coming from the voice. It was also seductive. It told me to give in to my anger, let it all out and become something much stronger." Mikey looked down at the blanket.

Night placed her hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. She felt him hug back and some warm tears fell down onto her shoulder. She looked up at the doorway and gave a soft glance to the three other turtles there. Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael had similar looks of concern and worry on their faces. Night gave them a small nod and Don nodded back and went to his room. Raph didn't want to leave and wanted to check if his baby brother is alright, but Night gave him a stern gaze that to him meant Go-Back-To-Bed-And-Let-Me-Handle-This-Or-Else-I'm-Going-To-Give-You-A-Nice-Kick-In-The-Butt-That-Would-Stay-There-Forever. Raph complied and quickly, but slowly, went back to his room. Leo smiled at Night thankfully and gave her a small bow before going to bed. Night went back to trying to comfort Michelangelo.

"I don't know what's going on. Everyday I feel a tad bit more angrier and I don't know why." Mikey pulled back and wiped some tears off his face.

"It probably has to do with what those scientists did to you. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Night tried to get Mikey to think even more to see if he can remember. She was disappointed when he shook his head negative.

"I don't remember anything at all. I was out cold when they did whatever to me."

"Don't worry. We'll help you figure this out, and we will get rid of whatever is causing these nightmares." Night reassured Mikey.

Mikey looked at his reflection in the mirror on the side of the room where Night slept. He watched as he saw himself hugging Night and Night hugging back. Suddenly, the mirror's glass started moving around like water and when it settled again, Mikey was no longer there. Instead, there was half of a huge, black creature with the same red eyes that were in his dream. The other half was the same type of creature, same height and size and build, but this one was orange with blue eyes. Michelangelo's blue eyes. Mikey blinked and looked at the mirror again. His reflection was back.

Night felt Mikey stop moving and crying and she pulled him back to look at him in the eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. We should get back to bed. I still have five O'clock morning training and I don't want to fall asleep during it."

"You always fall asleep during it, good night's sleep or not." Night chuckled.

"Hey! Not always!" Michelangelo gave her his famous smile.

"Yes always."

"Okay. I'm going to break that record. Trust me. No more sleeping Michelangelo."

Night laughed and got up. She headed to her bed and tucked herself in. "Goodnight Mikey."

Mikey relaxed and close his eyes. "Night, Night."

Night rolled her eyes at the joke he made. She turned over and faced the wall. _Don't worry Mikey, I will find out about what those scientists did to you. _Like that, she was out like a light.

_Remember, next chapter won't be up till sometime after the next chapter in Night. Hope you enjoyed the small spoiler._


End file.
